


How They Met

by CosmahCosmo



Series: Full House [6]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, How They Met, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmahCosmo/pseuds/CosmahCosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter asked his Dad how he met his Papa.</p><p>Or the one where Tony Stark goes on a blind date and finds Bruce Banner instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How They Met

"How did you and Pops meet?" Peter asked, plopping down in the seat next to him.

Tony looked up from the blue prints in front of him and raised an eyebrow. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Well, while I was at Wades house his uh, adoptive grandma-"

"Do you mean the blind black lady with the cocaine addiction?"

"How did you-?"

Tony quickly cut him off with a wave of his hand. "I know everything. Don't worry I won't tell Bruce about it, he'd freak out."

"She's a really nice lady."

"No she's not. Now continue your explanation."

Peter shook his head and continued. "Anyways she was talking about all of the men she met and how she met them and I realized, I don't know how my parents met."

"Does it matter?"

"Kind of! Was it cool? Was it love at first sight or something?"

"It was a normal meeting."

"Then tell me!" Peter exclaimed, already getting excited.

"Fine...I was running late for a blind date that your Aunt Pepper set me up on-"

~•~

_Tony waltzed through the doors of the restaurant, looking around. When his eyes landed upon a handsome stranger sitting alone, he walked over, assuming it was his date._

_Pepper was trying to set him up on yet another blind date. Saying that he needed to stop his "current sexual tendencies." Whatever that meant._

_"Sorry I'm late, traffic was a bitch."_

_The stranger looked up in surprise before, looking him up and down. "It's fine..."_

_"Tony Stark." Tony greeted, extending a hand._

_The other man took it skeptically, giving it a gentle shake. "Bruce Banner...."_

_"Hmm I was under the impression that your name was Joseph."_

_"Who the hell told you that?" Bruce said, keeping his guard up._

_Bruce just came into the colleges café for a quick bite. He didn't want nor did he need to socialize._

_"Pepper, Pepper Potts. She said she's in the same business management coarse as you."_

_"I think you've got the wrong guy, I'm a physics major."_

_Tony dismissed the comment. "She must of just have gotten her information wrong. So tell me about yourself Bruce?"_

_Bruce shifted uncomfortably and fiddled with his hands. "I'm here studying nuclear physics on a scholarship...Minoring in biochemical engineering."_

_"A science man, that's why Pepper set us up!"_

_"Pardon?"_

_"Well it seems like we have some common interest, I myself am here for engineerin-"_

_Bruce cut him off, looking suddenly irritated. He pressed his palms against the table and leaned forward. "What do you mean 'set us up'. Is this some sort of practical joke because, I'm not appreciating it."_

_Bruce leaned back and started taking deep breathes, not removing his gaze from Tony._

_"Well, this is a blind date."_

_"Okay, funny joke. I get it, pick on the scholarship kid. Well I'm sorry that my parents didn't get me a full ride."_

_"You think I'm here because, I want to bully you?! Damn, I just came here to have a nice date and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now." Tony said in mock hurt. "Dude, I think you're hot as fuck, okay? I seriously want to have this date and-"_

_Tony stopped when he heard the sound of his cellphone. He pulled it out and noticed the caller was Pepper. "Hold on dude."_

_Bruce signed and nodded. He looked at the phone in awe and somewhat jealousy._

_Tech like that was a luxury he'd never have. Only people as rich as the Stark's could afford communication that above the times._

_"Hey Pep, what's up?"_

_"Sorry your date stood you up, he decided to this frat party instead and-"_

_Tony cut Pepper off, angling the phone so he could whisper into it. "What do you mean stood me up?"_

_"He just messaged me saying he couldn't make it."_

_Tony went silent for a while and looked at Bruce. "Pepper I have to go, I'll explain later."_

_Tony hung up the phone and sighed. "So, you're not my date."_

_"And you're not the panini I order an half a hour ago." Bruce stated, smirking. He now understood what was happening. "So, the great Tony Stark got stood up?"_

_"Laugh all you want but, I still got a hot date."_

_Bruce looked at him carefully before, standing up._

_"Redo next Friday, same place and time." Bruce said, picking up his messenger bag and slinging it over his shoulder._

_Tony grinned at him and chuckled. "That can be arranged."_

_"I expect a panini next time."_

_"And I expect hot and steamy car sex."_

_"With a request like that it better be a panini forged by the gods."_

_Tony laughed and stood up. "Until next time Bruce."_

_"Until next time Tony."_

_Bruce started to make his way towards the door when he was stopped._

_"Oh and Bruce, don't even think about standing me up."_

~•~

Peter look at his Dad with a doubtful expression. "You met Pops because, you got stood up?"

"Yeah, in a nutshell."

"That sounds too funny to be true."

"Well it's the truth kiddo. Even ask your Papa."

"Its true." Bruce confirmed from behind them, in his lab coat. "Although, I wouldn't exactly tell it like that."

"And how would you tell it?"

"Well you left out the part where I called you a spoiled brat. That's my favorite." Bruce chuckled, walking towards them.

"Of coarse you'd like that part." Tony stood up and met Bruce in a kiss. "How was your jog?"

"Uneventful."

Peter grinned and leaned forward. "So when did you guys get married?"

"Nine years after we met. You really don't know these things?"

"You guys don't talk about the past!"

"Peter, I'm going to give you some award winning fatherly advice." He sat back down next to his son and looked at him seriously. "The past is like your ass, its behind you."

"Tony!" Bruce exclaimed.

"He's sixteen Bruce."

"Exactly. He doesn't need people advocating swearing!"

"You guys really are weird. I'm going upstairs." Peter said, getting up and leaving the room.

"He's gone. We can have steamy lab sex." Tony said, raising his eyebrow.

"You didn't get car sex then and you're not getting lab sex now." Bruce informed him, going over towards his work station. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Comment ideas, suggestions, prompts, or concerns! 
> 
> If you want..follow me on Tumblr @cosmostuff


End file.
